1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the art of transmitting information in the form of acoustic waves propagating along a well drilling string or other similar pipe. More particularly, the invention concerns novel piezoelectric transducer apparatus modified for improved operation in the relatively low loss acoustic frequency propagation range of the well drilling string or similar piping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many illustrations in the prior art of data transmission systems for telemetering data in either direction along well drilling strings, some employing electrical and others acoustic propagation. The acoustic systems generally operate in relatively high frequency ranges spaced apart from the large volume of low frequency energy developed by the operating elements of the drilling process. Most of the drilling noise is concentrated in the relatively low frequency range which is desirable for acoustic telemetering because of its relatively low propagation loss characteristics. It is the intent of the present invention to supply transducer means for efficiently coupling acoustic energy into the drill string at relatively high levels competitive with the level of the drilling noise.